


It Better Hurt, Baby

by lanondolce



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Blood and Violence, Broken Bones, Clef is a massive Piece of Shit in this, Concussions, Extremely Dubious Consent, Eye Gouging, I mean an actual Hemorrhoid of a Man, Knives, M/M, Or: Clef makes a really shitty Joke and Nobody Laughs, Pedophilia mention, Physical Abuse, Rough Oral Sex, Sadism, Violent Thoughts, Vomiting, or rather mentions of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanondolce/pseuds/lanondolce
Summary: Kondraki is fed up with Clef's bullshit.He decides to do something about it.
Relationships: Dr. Alto Clef/Dr. Benjamin Kondraki
Comments: 12
Kudos: 20





	It Better Hurt, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THE GOSH DARN TAGS before proceeding thank you

To say he hated the man would've been an understatement.

Oh, no, he didn't hate him. He _loathed_ him. A mere glimpse of the obnoxious hat he always wore was enough to ruin the rest of his day.  
Whenever he was feeling somewhat content, somewhat satisfied, just _momentarily at peace with himself_ -the bastard would come along and crush what little jovial spirit was left in the old dusted cabinet he called a heart. 

But no matter what the other did, no matter what remark he made that dug underneath his skin, that chipped away at his self-restraint, Kondraki was determined to always come out the better person. The more mature person. The slightly more patient person. And for the most part, he succeeded. No, really.

Well, either way, it didn't matter. Kondraki knew he was in the right, nobody working at any Foundation site who had ever spoken to, or even heard of Alto Clef (which was most people) would blame him for the vitriol he felt. Hell, he could count the amount of personnel willing to put up with that asshole's bullshit on one hand. He figured anybody capable of such a feat would either be deserving of sainthood, or just as deranged and psychotic as he was, if not more so.  
But despite his grievances, any time he was forced to spend with the other researcher, he tolerated. Tolerated for the sake of his job. For the sake of not getting told off by one of his superiors for grabbing him by the skull and slamming his head against the corner of a desk.

But still-the thought was satisfying to him. Whenever the other would slink towards him, like a cat skulking across the room, when he would speak in that high, grating voice of his, and nagged him, poked him, prodded him with a forked, painful tongue: the only thing he could do to keep his sanity was imagine how good it would feel to wrap a hand around his head with a grip strong enough to crush it.  
Besides, he had a small head, it would be an easy feat. The guy was small all-around, and short, awfully so-maybe that was also why he was so annoying. Why he was so fucking infuriating. Grabbing him by the head, pulling his hair-his stupid greasy hair that stood up in stupid cowlicks-and tearing out chunks of it. Yes, that would've done it. Pulling at his scalp, slamming him against a wall; his bones might've cracked. His skin might've broken, blood might've dripped down his face, and that would've felt so good. The way he would've hurt and writhed and yelled would've felt so fucking good, and he would've done it again and again, hard enough to concuss him. He would've broken his nose, smashed the front row of his teeth against the solid surface. They would've fallen out and his gums would've bled, his empty, soft pink gums with holes in them, oh, the bastard would've never fucking spoken again, he would've sounded so pathetic if he tried but it would've sounded so satisfying if he kept slamming his head over and over and over again-

He didn't realize how enraptured he had been by his own violent imaginations until he took notice of the pair of wide, mismatched eyes and front row of dagger-like teeth that were suddenly all up in his face. That the other had inched closer towards him, that he could feel his warm breath on his lips and God, what did the man _eat-_ at that point, Kondraki usually shoved him away, sneering in disgust. Clef merely laughed, as he always did.

And it was the most hideous sound Kondraki had ever heard. Like long nails leisurely dragging against a chalkboard, like a fork scraping against ceramic. Except worse. Usually, those sounds were self-contained experiences: once they would end, so would your suffering. But that laughter was only ever a prelude of things to come. It made all the hairs on his arms stand, it made him tense and shudder.

He would do anything to hear him scream. To hear him cry and beg for mercy he wouldn't spare him.

Sometimes, Kondraki was alarmed by his own thoughts. He was an impulsive man who often gave into his more primal, barbaric urges-but never like this, he would never do something like this.

Was what he liked to believe. 

* * *

He was washing out his bloodstained sweater in one of the Foundation bathrooms. Well, he was trying to, at least.

The damn thing was stubborn, and it didn't make a difference no matter how hard he scrubbed. The red was only a slightly opaquer shade than before, but it was still there, and it refused to come off.

"God fuckin' damnit." Kondraki mumbled to himself. His hands were cold and wet and his knuckles stung. Well, there went one of his favorite-

"Oh, is that your shirt? What a shame. Labcoats exist for a reason, y'know. Maybe if you wore yours, you wouldn't have to offer up your clothing as a sacrificial lamb everytime you deal with messier situations."

The sweater fell to the ground with a wet flop, and Kondraki closed his eyes.

Deep breath in, deep breath out. First the sweater, now this shit. Today was just not his day.

"Fuck off, Clef, you have balls to say anything about what anyone wears, when you run around looking like a middle school teacher that molests little kids."

Clef raised an eyebrow at this. In amusement. The fucker found this _f_ _unny_. The more he got to him, the more Kondraki openly displayed how annoyed and frustrated he felt, the more enjoyment Clef got out of it. Because he was a sadistic piece of shit who found joy in knowing he was the bane of other people's existences.

"Funny you would say that, I did smack a ten year old girl's ass once. You should've seen her reaction, it was priceless! Especially when I asked if she was free for the night."

"You _what_?!" For a moment, Kondraki saw red, his skin crawled and his hands shook with a hot fury he hadn't felt in years and-

" _Pfft,_ you actually believed that! You should've seen your face! You looked like you were about to pop a blood vessel-!" Clef laughed, laughed like he had made the world's funniest joke, sharp teeth on display, eyes crinkling in positive _delight_.

Kondraki was still shaking. That momentary surge of adrenaline hadn't left him. The anger was still pumping in his veins and his heart was still beating fast, he could feel it thumping against his chest.  
 _The motherfucker_. The fact he could even make those sorts of jokes without batting an eye made his blood boil.

…Was it even a joke? It had to be. But with Clef, you never knew-and the thought made him nauseous. Bile clogged up his esophagus; the asshole _k_ _new_ he would think back on his words, knew that late at night he would toss and turn and wonder "Had he really done it?". And that's exactly why he did it. To spite kondraki. 

"Clef, listen here- I am _not_ having a good day today. In fact, I am _this_ fucking close to wringing your neck, so you better fuck off."

" _Really_? This close or _this_ close?" Clef sneered, imitating his hand gestures in a mocking fashion. He took a few step forwards.  
Kondraki towered over him by a few heads (but he didn't seem to care). Clef really was small in every sense of the word: skinny as a twig and short as a teenager.

His bones would've been that much easier to break.

" _This close_ -!" Kondraki let his index and thumb touch as he growled. His whole body felt stiff, but it was coursing with something akin to electricity. Like a toy that had been wound too many times and was on the brink of exploding. Just like that D-Class in the containment cell he had been in earlier. 

Clef laughed again. The sound reverberated in Kondraki's skull, and there he was no way of blocking it out. 

He was now standing a mere few feet away from Kondraki. He had to crane his neck up to look him in the eyes, but somehow, the action didn't make him appear as small he actually was. No. It was like coming face to face with a black widow; minuscule when compared to a human being, not even 1/10th the body mass, and yet, capable of killing a fully grown man with a single swift bite.

"Really? Really now? Why don't you actually wring my neck then, huh? You have such, big, strong, manly hands, it wouldn't take you that much effort, would it?" Clef snickered, and the sound was somehow even more obnoxious than that his laughter. There was no sincerity in his words. But was there ever?

"Oh, you'd love that, wouldn't you?" Closer. He ventured even closer. His head only reached his chest, but his hand crept a little higher than that. It brushed his shoulder. Bony, small, delicate _-disgusting_. Kondraki inadvertently shivered. Clef noticed.

"Do you wanna crush my windpipes, hm? Feel the way I'd gasp and struggle for air, see how my lips and face would turn blue? I bet you'd love that"

' _Yes-no-fuck off-I'm not like you-_ '

That same hand, that same thin, slender hand _it would've been so easy to bend those fingers in half and snap every knuckle- no_! Kondraki tensed when it caressed his neck. Fingernails tracing the largest of his arteries.

His blood was pumping faster and faster. 

"I know you, Kondraki. I know you better than you think I do. Wouldn't you like-" he leaned in. He was standing on his toes- really, from the outside looking in, he might've even seemed silly, but all Kondraki could focus on was the warm, damp breath on his neck and those hands _those fucking hands_ -

"To hurt me me? To break me? To carve my flesh with a knife until I'm bleeding out on the floor- just think of it, the sharp, silver blade, slicing my skin open ever so gently. It would be so easy, too, it would sink into me as if I were butter. The warm, deep red oozing from the open slit, the deep pink of muscle and flesh and skin and-"

And then, Kondraki pushed him. But it wasn't one of his usual shoves, the kind that mostly just served as a warning: Clef went careening into a wall. He stumbled and fell to the floor, head banging against a row of cold white tiles. 

But he didn't pass out. He appeared discombobulated, and was clearly trying to hoist himself back up. But Kondraki wouldn't allow that to happen.

He marched over, footsteps heavy, and pressed the sole of his shoe into the other's stomach. Clef wheezed, eyes bulging out-and it was such a sweet, beautiful sound. Ugly, but beautiful. For the first time in his life, Kondraki heard something come out of Clef's mouth that he wanted to hear again.

His boots were mostly leather, but the bottom was hard plastic, weathered and dirty. And he stomped on Clef's gut, sole digging into his skin and crushing his organs, he kicked him over and over and it _felt just as good as he had expected it to._ Clef coughed and hacked and wheezed as Kondraki abused him, and Kondraki wasn't smiling, no, the corner of his lips definitely weren't pulled into something between a sneer and a grin and-

It was when Clef started coughing up blood that Kondraki stopped.

He froze, knee still raised high, foot dangling above the other's shriveled form, as red blood came out in spurts from his mouth. His hat had fallen off his head, and his hair, already an unkempt rat's nest, looked even worse than usual. His pink shirt was stained with dirt, and the way his small body trembled gave away the pain he was in.

The sight was just enough to make Kondraki's chest tighten.

_What the fuck was he doing._

No, _no-_! Kondraki, he wasn't this kind of guy. No matter how much he hated Clef, no matter what kind of fucked up thoughts he entertained-he'd never actually act on them, right? No! This wasn't him, because he was way better than this, and he wouldn't let himself be affected by what that prick said-

  
  
That's when he heard it again. Gravelly. Raspy. Far more pained, this time around. Stained with something wet and choked. Clef let out a gargling, hideous sound-laughter. It was laughter. Somehow, despite his bruised ribs, despite the way sucking in air made his chest scream in pain, he laughed. His shoulders shook, short blonde bangs covered his eyes and his mouth split into an impossibly wide smile.

"That was good…wasn't it…?" his voice was fainter, lighter than usual, with an airy quality to it "Didn't that feel good…? Hurting me like that, kicking me like that…" his eyes flitted upwards and met Kondraki's.

His pupils were blown.

Kondraki took a few step backwards.

_'It felt fucking amazing.'_

"I-you're not-!"

"I think you broke something…I'm pretty sure you did…" Clef undid one of the buttons to his shirt. And underneath the pink fabric was a sickly yellow canvas with red splotches. Flushed, swollen, and painful to look at, that in a few hours time would be all blue and purple.  
His ribcage was clearly visible. His clavicles jutted out, and his Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed and gasped for air.

When Clef pressed his fingers-those thin, bony fingers-against one of the bruises, making himself shudder and groan in pain, it did something to Kondraki.

' _No. Fuck no. Fuck this.'_

"Well, you can take yourself to the medical bay, jackass. You can say you fell down a flight of stairs, or tell them I beat the shit out of you. I don't care." 

He spit those last few words out, the syllables wet on his tongue. His throat was full of bile again, and he could taste it, the acid was right in the back of his mouth, and it burn and stung.

Though he would've vehemently denied it afterwards, Kondraki was, at that moment, starting to lose it.

No, no, he made up his mind: he was going to get out, and leave the bastard in a bloody, bruised heap on the floor where he belonged-because there were too many thoughts in his head, and too many ugly feelings churning his gut.

He wanted nothing more to do with this, he wanted-

"Leaving so soon? Why, didn't you say you were going to wring my neck?"

Clef coughed again, and there was more blood. Small droplets splattered as it dribbled down the corners of his lips, dirtying his clothes and even the floor.

Kondraki's teeth gnashed together, mandible scraping against madible. He wouldn't have been surprised if a tendon in his jaw snapped.

" _Clef_ -" it was a deep rumble of a warning, low and threatening, but it did nothing to deter the other man.

"Really, I'd expect you to finish what you started. I saw that look in your eyes-you looked like an animal, Konny. Like you were going to get on all fours and rip my throat out at any second, or tear my ears and limbs off. Poor little me, getting mauled and brutalized by the likes of a mountain lion such as yourself. But you don't feel guilty at all. So what's stopping you-!"

" _Shut up-_ " Kondraki clenched his fist, nails digging into his skin. Deep enough to leave marks, deep enough to draw blood. He couldn't bring himself to meet the other man's gaze, to look him in the eyes-

Those same eyes he wanted to shove his thumb into-right into the socket, until it popped out and he could tear the thin membrane that connected it to his skull-

' _NO_ - _!_ '

"Hahaha-! It's kind of pathetic, actually. What, you can't go through with it? You're not _scared_ , are you? You're not having second thoughts of any kind, of course you're not. You're the infamous Dr. Kondraki, after all-"

" _Shut up, shut the hell up_ -"

"I bet you've killed so many people, you wouldn't even be able to provide an estimate. How many sets of lungs have your pierced with that sword of yours? How many holes have you made, how many bullets have you shot?"

" _Shut…up…_ "

"How many necks have you snapped, how many times have your heard that sickening crack, and felt how their bodies went limp in your arms? How many people have you sent to their deaths- their violent, gory, painful deaths, even as they begged for you to spare their lives? And most importantly-"

"Shut-!"

" _How much did you enjoy it_?"

" _SHUT THE FUCK UP_ -!"

Kondraki didn't even realize he had slammed Clef's head into the wall.

No, it didn't register to him, that he had grabbed a fistful of short, matted hair, just like in all those fantasies of his, not until he heard the sound of bones colliding with a hard surface. It was like a thud and a crack, and Clef's entire body tensed, before sagging.

Electricity was crackling underneath his skin. Kondraki felt-alive. _Good_. Tremendously so, but-

"He…hehe…" somehow, some-fucking-how, in spite of the fact the impact had been strong enough to leave a dent in the wall, Clef laughed. He laughed like he always did. And the sound mocked Kondraki, it haunted him like a shadow, because he could hear it in the dark at night when he was alone when he was trying to sleep and it never went away it was always there and it NEVER SHUT UP _HE NEVER SHUT THE FUCK UP-_

"That wasn't enough? I'll give you something to laugh about, _motherfucker_ -" Clef appeared dazed, barely conscious, even, but Kondraki was drunk on some high. He was buzzing with electricity, it was prickling underneath his skin with the urge to do more _more_ -

' _You like it. You love it. You're so fucked up'_ went the abhorrent, sing-songy voice in his head. 

Kondraki paid no heed to it as he unbuckled his belt, paid no heed to what little scraps were left of his conscience, that was screaming at him not to do this, to not be the animal the bastard himself had called him-but Kondraki never listened to that little ghost of a talking cricket. No, he let his hands be his guide and pulled down his zipper, and shoved Clef's face towards his crotch.

Clef blinked once, twice. He was sandwiched between Kondraki's firm body and the large, hairy hand keeping him in place. He had no chance of escaping. But he didn't appear interested in doing so.

"So? Get to it, _Alto_ " Kondraki wasn't aroused. No, not at all-he was hardly into men, let alone ugly, scrawny little things like Clef. The thought of having sex with him was disgusting. Repulsing, even. No, it was just the adrenaline. That's why he was half-hard. It was just this energy pumping through him in waves, that made him want to punch and kick and _hurt_ -

His words seemed to sway Clef. He leaned forward, and opened his mouth: his front tooth was chipped, blood and saliva mixed on his tongue, and with a shaky breath and half-lidded eyes, he took his cock into his mouth. 

Kondraki shuddered. It was wet and warm, but then a thought crossed his mind-when was the last time he had taken a shower? It must've smelled and tasted disgusting. Ah, fuck it, that was Clef's problem-he thought, and, without so much as a warning, thrust into Clef's mouth.

He choked, eyes widening- if he was a little groggy before, he was certainly well awake now. He made a series of wet gargling sounds. Pathetic, helpless, _lovely_ sounds.   
Clef grasped the latter's hips; maybe he was trying to regain his balance, maybe he was trying to tear himself off, but Kondraki just held him in place and kept fucking his throat.

He grew harder with every snap of his hips, harder than he had been in a long, long time. Fuck, this was good, having something so soft and warm to stick his dick inside, it made him want to throw the damn pocket pussy he had bought months ago in the trash. He should've just fucked Clef's throat instead, gotten to enjoy the way he writhed and spasmed and how there were tears welling in his eyes and that he was digging his fingernails into his hips and-

Burning. Searing. _Hot_. A sharp tooth sliced the sensitive skin open, and for a second, Kondraki didn't even realize what had happened. And then, he screamed, pushing the other man off of him- _fuck fuck fuck fuck it burned it hurt it burned it hurt it burned_ -Kondraki couldn't recall the last time he had been in this much pain.

He scrambled backwards, barely catching himself on a sink. Blood dripped from the open gash: it was bright red and there was _so much of it_ , droplets kept falling to the floor and there was a puddle underneath him _and the gash burned and stung and the veins throbbed and he groaned in pain and-_

Clef was still on the floor. His eyes were bloodshot and his hair was sticking up in every direction, face smeared with all sorts of bodily fluids. He was trembling, but the corners of his lips were lifting into a grin as his body shook, and he began laughing. Laughing as Kondraki screamed, laughing at the pain the two of them felt.

He didn't stop, not until one of his cackles turned into a retch mid-way, and he bent over in half, the acidic contents of his stomach spewing from his mouth. 

**Author's Note:**

> Oof ow the edge
> 
> Yeah so this is def not what I usually write, but this draft has been sitting in my files for a long time now and I've finally gotten the urge to finish it.  
> I've been fascinated w an unhealthy clefdraki dynamic/au for a while now (and I went a lil deeper into this on my tumblr) soooooo here we are
> 
> Honestly re-reading this it's...kind of a mess and all over the place BUT I'm really not In The Mood to re-write the whole thing so it's staying as it is 
> 
> (Also I feel the need to clarify in case there's any confusion: Clef is a fucking asshole in this au, but he's not a kiddie diddler. That was an Awful joke meant to represent how Awful he is. He was trying to get under Kondraki's skin. I do NOT feel comfortable portraying characters w those tendencies. Okay that is all thank you for reading this absolute fucking trainwreck of a fic sjdkfkgk)


End file.
